<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of a Kind Soul by Purple_Plums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292091">The Tale of a Kind Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Plums/pseuds/Purple_Plums'>Purple_Plums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Controlling partner, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Abuse, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is In College, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has backstory, Reader is engaged, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationships, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but not with the skeletons, don't worry not with the skeles, reader can cook, reader is female, reader is in a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Plums/pseuds/Purple_Plums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just your typical day – you had gone to class, worked a few shifts at your job in the restaurant downtown, and returned home to crash on your couch and binge Netflix until it was time to hit the hay. You weren’t expecting to see someone moving into the house across from yours, especially someone with so much stuff. “Must be a big family,” you thought. You didn’t think too much of it, continuing with your routine per usual. While eating up the remnants of the leftovers from last night’s dinner, you heard a knock on your front door. A bit confused, you walked to the entryway of your home and opened the door… only to be greeted by two very excited skeletons.<br/>You really didn’t mean to, but you also weren’t expecting to see the living dead standing right in front of you. You blacked out for a bit, and the next thing you remembered was waking up in one of the monster’s arms after – apparently – passing out.</p><p>Oh, geez… what an awkward way to meet your new neighbors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Reader/Everyone, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of a Kind Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782">The House Next Door</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13">BattleMaiden13</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings for this Chapter:</b> <i>None!</i> ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had woken up to the obnoxious tune of your morning alarm, groaning as you turned it off with a little too much hostility. Forcing yourself out of bed you made your way to the kitchen, throwing together a quick but filling breakfast – a simple omelet filled to the brim with your favorite ingredients, topped off with some of your home-made ketchup. Okay, maybe to most people it wasn’t all that simple, but for you cooking came so naturally. Well, you hoped it would – it was your minor in college, after all.</p><p>You scarfed down the meal, sadly not having enough time to fully enjoy the breakfast you had made. You ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, getting out in record time. You continued the rest of your morning routine – brush your teeth, fix your hair, get dressed, and so on and so forth. You grabbed your bookbag before walking out of your front door, locking it behind you as you made your way to your old, rinky-dink car. You really needed to buy a new one but, alas, the fate of a college student was sealed as soon as one signed their soul over to the loan agencies.</p><p>As you opened the door of your car, your eyes traveled across the street where three large moving trucks sat in front of the house across from your own. Huh, you weren’t expecting new neighbors anytime soon – usually, the people who lived on the street would gossip and make guesses about who would be moving in. You didn’t have a whole lot of time, though, so you just shrugged it off for the time being. You took your bookbag off and gently tossed it into the passenger seat, getting situated and buckled before turning the keys in the ignition.</p><p>The car made a few concerning noises but eventually started up after three twists of the key. Looking left and right, you pulled out of your driveway and began the journey to your college. It wasn’t extremely far away, only about twenty-five minutes by car, but you would never even dream about walking there – you’re not unhealthy, per se, but you’re certainly not the peak of human physique.</p><p>Soon, the campus of your little community college came into view. You made your way to your usual parking spot and pulled in, turning your car off with a twist of your wrist. You were happy that your school was one of the community colleges to give out bachelor’s degrees – not having to go to a prestigious university was heaven for your finances.</p><p>You removed the keys from the ignition and made your way out of the car, locking the doors behind you; I mean, no one would probably want to steal your car, but you couldn’t know that for certain. You then tossed them in a zipper pocket on your backpack, zipped it up, and slinging the bag over your shoulder. All you could hope for was for your back not to give out – the books were heavier than they looked!</p><p>You made your way to your class and sat down where you usually did, waiting with your fellow classmates for the professor to arrive. The instructor came eventually, but everything after that point was almost a blur; sometimes school felt like such a mindless task.</p><p>It was around midday now, about a quarter past noon, and you were so happy that you got all of your classes done in the morning. Yes, waking up early was hell sometimes (most of the time), but if you were done before 1:00, you really couldn’t complain. Though, as you made your way across the parking lot, you could feel the heat radiating off the blacktop under your feet, causing you to start sweating. Just had to love summer classes, huh?</p><p>You unlocked your doors and slid into your car – no, not a car – a sauna. It was excruciatingly painful inside the confines of the vehicle, worse than outside, but you were in a hurry to get to your shift. You put the keys in the ignition and twisted…</p><p>You twisted the keys again, starting to sweat from something other than the heat.</p><p>“Oh, please not today – I have work!” Then, as if someone heard your plea, your car roared to life. Well, roared is a strong word – it sounded more like a dog choking on a bone. You immediately went to your AC and turned the knob, feeling warm air blow out. Oh, well, it does take time to cool down.</p><p>So, you began your adventure to your job – you worked as a part-time chef at a little restaurant in downtown Ebott City. You loved it there – well, you hoped you would since your minor in college was culinary arts. You had a fondness for cooking, remembering the excited look on your brother’s face when you would make pancakes and scrambled eggs for him in the morning. As you began to stop reminiscing, you realized the car hadn’t gotten any colder.</p><p>You looked down and held your hand in front of one of the vents, feeling the still warm air hit your palm. All you could groan was an, “Are you kidding me?” before rolling down the windows and turning the air off.</p><p>The rest of the drive was miserable. When you finally arrived at work, you felt clammy and disgusting – your hair was stuck to your neck and forehead; you didn’t even want to think about what you smelled like. You parked and made your way to the back entrance, making sure to lock your car.</p><p>Once you pushed the door open, you were hit with the smell of something burning and the sound of panic. You could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen and just felt like dying right then and there – you weren’t looking forward to what you had to clean up when you clocked in.</p><p>“Ah, ___, I’m so glad you showed up, we really – are you alright?” It was Nancy, your boss and the daughter of the restaurant’s owner. She was a bit older than you, probably about eight-or-so-years, but she was almost like a mother figure to you. Nancy was standing in the doorway that separated the kitchen with the employee break room, a look you couldn’t quite place on her face. Her apron and hands were both covered in soot; there were even some smudges on her face. Though, as you continued to stare, you realized she was looking at you like you had gotten shot or something.</p><p>“You okay, hun? You don’t look too hot.” She asked, trying to clean her hands off on her dirty apron as she made her way to where you were still standing by the back door. </p><p>“Don’t worry Nancy, if anything I’m <i>too</i> hot.” You joked, causing Nancy smiled at your little pun, but, after a moment, went back to being serious.</p><p>“Go freshen up in the bathroom, dear. I have some extra perfume in my purse if you need it.” You smiled and thanked her, making your way to your locker to drop off your purse and grab your kitchen-appropriate attire. Though, before going to the bathroom, you made sure to clock-in; you’ve forgotten to do it a couple of times. You made your way down the little hallway to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror – it looked like you had just gotten done swimming it was so bad. Even after living in this city for nearly six years, you still couldn’t get used to the summer heatwaves.</p><p>After trying to pat yourself dry as best as you could with the paper towels available, you tucked your hair into a hairnet and placed the hat on top of your head. Next was the coat and apron – which you didn’t want to put on due to the heat – followed by a change of pants and shoes. Chef attire was not flattering in the slightest, you didn’t care how many times Nancy said you look great in it, it certainly wasn’t true.</p><p>Nancy was waiting with a little glass bottle of perfume… it looked a bit expensive. </p><p>“Nancy, you really don’t have to use that on me – I smell perfectly fine!” She gave you the look – the all-knowing-mother look. Sighing in defeat you watched as she sprayed the perfume all over you, some of it getting into your mouth – it strangely tasted like candy. She smiled and said, hands on her hips, “There you go, now go and show those customers who the best chef in this town is!” </p><p>So, that’s exactly what you did. While you didn’t think you were the best chef in the entire city, you still had a job to do – one that you loved.</p><p>Your first task was to help clean up the charred mess from earlier. Apparently, the newest worker had managed to set a pasta dish on fire – while still in the water – which was quite impressive in your book. You’re sure you’ve never, and probably never will, meet another person that bad at cooking. </p><p>The rest of the day passed by in what felt like only an hour. Getting orders, cooking the food, making sure every dish looked presentable and pleasing to the eye – you loved doing it. You didn’t even realize it was time to clock-out until Nancy came in and shooed you out as one would do to a cat.</p><p>“Go home and rest up, now, you deserve it! You did an amazing job today, as per usual.” You smiled bashfully and thanked her; no matter how many times you were praised for your work, it still made you feel like a million bucks.</p><p>By the time you left the restaurant, it was about 8:00 in the afternoon. The sun was still peeking out from the horizon, painting the sky a reddish-pink and leaving a looming shadow of Mt. Ebott on part of the city. As you made your way back to the car, you began to think about the mountain.</p><p>About a year ago, towards the end of spring and the beginning of the summer months, an entire species of sentient beings came from below the mountain – all lead by a small child no older than nine. They were creatures from fairytales and folklore; creatures no one believe existed in the first place. A part of humanity was excited, another part was terrified beyond belief. No one even knew they were trapped down there – information lost with the sands of time. </p><p>You were probably a mixture of both viewpoints – you were excited to see what change this could bring to the world but terrified of it at the same time. You were curious about monster culture, but never really attempted to befriend one. You kind of just waited around for one to approach you, just like you did with humans; you were never a very assertive person. You preferred not to put yourself on the line in fear of rejection. </p><p>You watched as the sunset and night began to creep up as you pulled in to your driveway, parking your scrapheap-on-wheels and making your way inside your home. Immediately you made your way to the shower, washing away all the ick on your body and putting your comfy house clothes on – fluffy bunny slippers included. All you wanted to do was relax on your couch and binge-watch a random show on Netflix while you ate the remanence of last night’s dinner. You grabbed the remote and started a new series, making your way to your kitchen to heat up the leftovers. </p><p>You stood idly by, listening to the light hum as the microwave spun around and jumping when the beep that signaled the food was done finally came. You carefully took your dinner out, making sure not to burn yourself like you’ve done many times in the past, and flopped down on the couch with a light <i>“oof"</i>.</p><p>You sat there and ate, watching the show with mild interest; you were just happy you had the chance to rest your feet. Though, as if to spite you, someone knocked on your door. You turned your head and watched the door, hoping that whoever was there would leave. Alas, they did not – all they did was begin knocking more enthusiastically.</p><p>You couldn’t help groaning as you stood up, shuffling to the door in your bunny slippers. Who the hell even knocks on someone’s door at 9:00 p.m.? Aren’t they aware that some people have school or work the next day?</p><p>You flung the door open, a bit irritated after having to get up from your comfy position on the couch, and took in the sight before you.</p><p>Two – two, honest to god, living skeletons. You saw their mouths move for a split second before you blacked out…</p><p>You were <i>really</i> hoping you were just dreaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back-- me to a degree!</p><p>I'm trying to get used to college, especially since circumstances have changed, so I apologize for my multiple hiatuses. </p><p>I'm hoping to update my other fics soon, but I've been a slump for months and am trying to get back into writing, <i>especially</i> for Undertale related stuff. I've had this sitting around for months on my computer and really wanted to post it! I know it's starting off a bit slow, but I hope you like it anyways! </p><p>I take constructive criticism-- just no hate, please! I would probably cry if I'm being honest;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>